Bloody  Burgers
by Tafyapyap
Summary: America asks Canada to help clean out that closet, but then something happens that's beyond your wildest nightmares. Physcho!America M for gore and blood.


Bloody Burgers

A/N: Today, Ima do something a little bit different! I'll try doing something in the horror genre, so it probably won't be scary or good. as for the title... I should be killed for it. Also, M for blood.

Canada was never appreciated. Nobody knew him or cared for his existence. He was alot like Sealand that way if you think about it, except Canada has a very very low voice. Even his own bear sometimes would forget who he is, his own freakin' master. Bastard. Anyways, Canada was finally going to feel needed today. America had asked him to help him clean out that closet full of stuff America never could clean because of all the memories he got from them, so he figured having somebody else help him would help. Of course, Canada agreed.

So he goes to meet him there. "I can't believe America asked ME of all people. I thought I'd be the last person he'd think about." We all did too, but Canada would soon know the reason. He entered the house and saw England there. England noticed him. "Oh, Canada! Hello." Canada's face lit up. "Y-you know me? You can actually see me? Are you ill?" Canada checked England's forehead for a fever. Confused, England took Canada's hand off his forehead. "No, I am not. Why in the bloody goodness would you think that? Anyways, America told me you were coming. I'll bring you to him." Canada nodded and followed England. They went down a hallway until they approached this one door splattered with drawings of American flags and notes. "God, he's such a kid... Anyways, if you guys need anything, I'll be out here, just call me." "Okay, thank you!" Canada went inside.

Inside, the room was a bit dark with stuff everywhere. Clothes, items... one a gun with a scratch on it. "Wow...eek!" He was so engaged on the stuff that he didn't pay attention to the extremely loud noise of what sounded like a chainsaw. He covered his ears to see it was indeed a chainsaw being wielded by America. He appeared to be sawing something, like wood. In the reflection of the silver weapon, America saw his face. He turned around. "Oh, Canada! Didn't notice you there! I'm so glad you came, thanks!" Canada could barely hear him over the sound of the chainsaw. With his ears still covered, he shouted, "America, turn the saw off, I can's hear you!" Even though he was yelling, his voice was still low. "Huh? What did you say?" America walked closer, with the chainsaw still on. "Wait a second, turn that thing off before you get close to me!" "Whaaa?" America was walking closer and closer while Canada was backing up until he hit the door. " TURN THE DAMN CHAINSAW OFF!"

"Oh!" America turned it off with his mouth opened wide. "Wow dude, I NEVER heard you scream like that!" Canada was shocked himself. He didn't think he could ever raise his voice like that. "Umm yeah, I guess you're right. Even I didn't think I could do that." America smiled. "I think you sound awesome when do that! Try doing it again, if you don't mind." 'Oh um, okay." With all his might, Canada tried screaming, but to no avail. If wasn't even close to sounding like that real one. America sighed. "I guess it just happens when you're in trouble or something?" Canada shrugged. "Well I guess we'll just have to see! You know how when the chainsaw was like, extra close to you, THAT'S when you screamed?" "Uhh... y-yeah?" Canada was now getting a bit worried and tried moving, only to find that he couldn't. When he was backing up to the door, he did feel something sticky on his legs and hands that were touching the wall. He tried prying both off, but whatever the sticky stuff was, it was holding him good. "Hey America, can help me, I can't move." "I know that!" "Huh?" America was getting something out a box.

He took out a hammer and four giant, VERY sharp nails. Canada was now getting scared. "America, what are you doing?" He was walking towards him with the stuff. "I know I asked you to come to help me clean, but now, I want to hear that loud voice of yours right now, and I want to make sure you'll stay to do it." "Stop, this isn't funny! I'll call England, he'll get you!" America stopped. "Hey, was dude drinking coffee or something when you saw him?" Canada thought for a second and did remember England drinking something, but why he asked about something like that bothered him. "Yeah he was, why are you asking? What did you do?" "Whoa, calm down, bro! I only put a knock-out drug in it, so he'll be in a deep sleep for like 2 hours. He's probably sleep right now, matter of fact." Canada simply stared in shock. America smiled. "Well that's enough about him! Now to set this up.."

America put three of the nails down with one still in his hand and the hammer in the other. Canada really struggled. "Please no, don't do this! I'm stuck to the wall anyway, no need!" "Yes need! That superglue doesn't last forever, y'know, I'm not taking any chances!" America positioned the nail over Canada's right hand and the hammer steady. "Wait, wait, wait! I promise I won't go- NNNYYYYYAAHHH!" America pounded the nail with great force of the hammer into his hand, making him shriek in horrifying pain. His face lit up. "That's what I want to hear! Keep doing it!" Canada's hand was stinging tremendously in pain. Blood was leaking down from where the nail was hammered. America picked up another nail and went over to his left hand. "It's a good thing this hammer's strong! I can pound in a nail with just one blow, like this!" Like before, he used great strength to swing the hammer into the nail, ramming right into his hand. "HHHHHAAAAAAGGGH!" The pain was excruciating. He gritted his teeth in pain. His punctured hands twitched in agony. "A-america, p-please stop, this hurts!" America grabbed a third nail and crouched down to Canada's right leg. "Ah come on, I'm not even done yet!" America swung the nail in his leg, making him shriek. He got up to get the last nail and pounded it in his left leg. He grunted in pain. America stood up. He saw he successfully pounded the nails in, making it completely impossible for his bro to escape.

"Gah, I'm hungry." From god knows somewhere, he pulled out a burger. "Hmm, looks so plain... I know!" He set the burger down and ran over to the box. He pulled out a saw. Canada's eyes grew wide. "My food needs a little something- something." He walked over back to his victim and lifted his shirt up to position it over Canada's stomach. Tears eloped from Canada's eyes. "Please, anything but that..." America ignored him and sawed into his stomach, as Canada produced the loudest scream he's ever done. "AHAHAHA! Dude, that was LOUD." America was simply enjoying the torture and pain he was giving to his brother. A whole lot of blood was flooding from his tummy, staining his pants. America jabbed his hand in the open wound and ripped out an intestine, making Canada grit his teeth in pure torment. "PERFECT!" He slapped the intestine in between the buns and enjoyed the burger slowly. Canada was in mortal shock. "You taste delicious, dude!" His grin was even wider than before and his eyes dilated. He went over back to Canada. "I'll have me some more!" In a heartbeat, he dove his head down in Canada's open wound and scared down more insides. "HHHYYYYAAHHHH! STOOOOOOPPP!" Canada flung his head like crazy and as America continuously ate him out.

Eventually he flipped his head out. His entire face and hair were caked in blood, even his glasses, and with the widest smile he's ever produced. That alone inflicted deep fear into the Canadian. America lightly chuckled as he smeared blood from his face onto his clothes. "Wh-who are you? M-my brother's not a **sick, psychotic **maniac like you. "Hehehehe, NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" He flung his head on his side with nightmarish glee. "Dude, I AM your bro! I have this thing to prove it!" He picked up his chainsaw and revved it up. Canada started panicking. "Heeere we go~!" America started sawing through Canada's right leg. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" America looked straight at Canada. "Does it really hurt that bad? I'll distract you from the pain!" And with that, he pressed his blood coated lips onto Canada's. "mmm?" Canada shook his head madly trying to get the American off. He could still feel the incredible intense pain his leg was getting. America broke free. He turned the chainsaw off and threw it on the ground. The leg was almost completely off just a little yank would do it, which is what America did. He stood and looked at what he did. He was trying his best not to laugh.

Canada was just wondering how; how such an energetic, outgoing young boy turned into such a deranged psychopath. America went over to the box and grabbed a regular knife. He went over to Canada and touched the center off his chest with his hand. He put his ear to hid chest and could hear his faint heartbeats. "Man, I still didn't manage to clean out this closet, even WITH help today..." "..." Canada stood silent. He was too weak to talk now. "And you, people still don't notice you. Maybe I should just..." He slowly moved the knife away and looked slowly his grin got wider and his eye pupils got smaller. **"HOW ABOUT YOU BE RECOGNIZED AS THE GUY WHO GOT KILLED BY THE HERO? AHAHAHAHAHHA!**

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! **_He stormed up from his bed in a heartbeat. He was breathing heavily and sweating like crazy. He looked around. The room was dark and the morning sun would soon come. Canada landed right back down on the pillow. "Man oh man... that's the LAST time I read horror fanfictions at night in the dark by myself. " He said as he went back to sleep.

**END! LOLOLOL I TROLL YOU! You seriously think I would let Canada DIE in this? Canada's the man, he doesn't deserve that, and America's my country bro, I can't make him a killer! Well, herp you derped, now change your panties, you ;)  
><strong>


End file.
